Toxic (move)
|gen=I |category=Smart |appeal=3 |jam=0 |cdesc=Worsens the condition of those that made appeals. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Prevents the Voltage from going down in the same turn. |category6=Clever |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Brings down the energy of any Pokémon that have already used a move this turn. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=yes |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |tm1=yes |tm#1=06 |tm2=yes |tm#2=06 |tm3=yes |tm#3=06 |tm4=yes |tm#4=06 |tm5=yes |tm#5=06 |tm6=yes |tm#6=06 |tm7=yes |tm#7=06 |tmpe=yes |tm#pe=27 |na=no |target=anyadjacent }} Toxic (Japanese: どくどく Excessive Poison) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. It is TM06 in every generation so far. Effect Generation I Toxic the target, and has an accuracy of 85%. When the target takes damage from the poison, the damage done will be N''' * x, where '''N starts at 1 and x is 1/16 of the target's maximum HP (rounded down, but not less than 1). While a Pokémon is badly poisoned, N''' increases by 1 each time it takes either Toxic or damage (meaning it may increase twice per turn if a Pokémon is affected by both). When an afflicted Pokémon is affected by , switches out, or when the battle ends, the Pokémon's poison status becomes regular poison. If a badly poisoned Pokémon successfully uses , it will be cured of poison, but '''N is not reset; if it then suffers , or poison damage, that damage will still be calculated as N''' * x, and the '''N value will still increase by 1 each time (however, if the Pokémon is poisoned with Toxic, the N''' value will be reset to 1). In Pokémon Stadium, the '''N value of Toxic is reset by . Generation II Toxic cannot affect Pokémon. Toxic no longer interacts with Leech Seed or Haze, and Rest now properly removes bad poison entirely. However, if a badly poisoned Pokémon uses or , N''' will not be reset. As a result, if the active Pokémon then suffers poison or burn damage, the damage will be calculated as '''N * x, and the N''' value will still increase by 1 each time (however, if the Pokémon is poisoned with Toxic, the '''N value will be reset to 1). Generations III to IV Toxic is now separate from other forms of recurrent damage (no longer builds from them or affects their strength). Toxic cannot affect targets with as their Ability. Generation V Toxic now has an accuracy of 90. Generation VI onward Toxic will never miss if used by a Pokémon, even if the target is in the of a move such as or . Toxic can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing , and to give an extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. If powered up by a Poisonium Z into Z-Toxic, the user's stat rises by one stage. Description |A technique that badly poisons the target. The amount of damage from the poison increases every turn.}} |A move that badly poisons the target. The amount of poison damage increases every turn.}} |A poison move with increasing damage.}} |Poisons the foe with an intensifying toxin. Poisons the foe with a toxin that gradually worsens. }} |A move that badly poisons the foe. Its poison damage worsens every turn.}} |Poisons the target with an intensifying toxin. Poisons the target with a toxin that gradually worsens. }} |A move that leaves the target badly poisoned. Its poison damage worsens every turn. A move that leaves the foe badly poisoned. This poison damage worsens every turn. }} |A move that leaves the target badly poisoned. Its poison damage worsens every turn.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |35 26 }} |39 36 }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} 32 |32}} |33}} 40 |40|40}} 25 |25}} 25 |25}} 33 |33|33}} 27 |27|27|27}} 27 |27|27|27}} }} }} By TM , , , , , , , and }} In other games Pokémon Rumble Blast Any Pokémon that goes into the area in front of the user will be . Description |Badly poisons the target. If a Pokémon is badly poisoned, it sustains damage over several turns.}} |Afflicts the targeted enemy with a Badly Poisoned status condition. A Pokémon with the Badly Poisoned status takes damage every few turns.}} | }} |It causes the Badly Poisoned status condition to an enemy. With the Badly Poisoned status, the enemy keeps taking damage rapidly and can't restore its HP naturally.}} |It makes an enemy badly poisoned. It never misses if used by Poison-type Pokémon! It even hits an out-of-sight Pokémon that used Dig, Fly, or the like.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In Pokémon Battle Revolution, Toxic is depicted as two purple orbs spinning around each other towards the target. However, when or use Toxic, the orbs travel in an erratic fashion. * In Generation I and its remakes, , Koga states that Toxic is a secret technique that dates over 400 years old. * In Generation I, Toxic was the only move that could be taught by TM. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=劇毒 猛毒素 |zh_cmn=劇毒 / 剧毒 猛毒素 |da=Gift |nl=Vergiftig |fi=Myrkky |fr=Toxik |de=Toxin |el=Τοξίνη Toxíni |hi=जहर छोडना Jahar Chhodna |id=Toksik |it=Tossina |ko=맹독 Maengdok |no=Gift |pl=Toksyna ( onwards) Toksyczny Atak (EP068) |pt_br=Tóxico (early anime, SM024-present, TCG, manga) Ataque Tóxico (XY094) |ro=Toxicitatea |sr=Toksični Napad |es=Tóxico |sv=Giftattack |vi=Độc }} Category:Moves that can inflict poison Category:Moves that can hit semi-invulnerable Pokémon Category:Moves that cannot miss de:Toxin es:Tóxico fr:Toxik it:Tossina ja:どくどく zh:剧毒（招式）